I Wanna Touch You
by tomhiddlest0ner
Summary: Two drabbles including my OC Annabel and her Doctor. T for slight smut, mostly fluff though.


"_I never thought that I was so blind  
I can finally see the truth  
it's me, for you."_

When the Doctor first realised he was in love with Annabel Lee, they were fighting rogue cybermen with Amy and Rory Pond. He certainly had not expected to feel the sudden jolt that rushed through his body, not, to his surprise, due to the cybermen, although he had suspected they had found some way to convert him, which was quite literally impossible. They had been running, running as fast as they could through a broken down ship on a planet that was so tiny that it didn't even have a name. Annabel's hearts were thudding in sync with the Doctor's, and Amy and Rory, hand in hand, were running not even a metre behind the Doctor and his time lady.

The cybermen filled the small corridor that they were in, aiming their fire at the Doctor and Annabel and attempting to capture the Pond's so as to convert them. But Annabel would have any of this, neither would the Doctor. In turn, they each spun around whilst on the move, firing beams from their sonic screwdrivers and grinning victoriously as the heads of the metal men exploded. Oh, Annabel was definitely glad that the Doctor had opted to giving her a sonic.

Panting, the brunette turned to her Doctor, swallowing before calling over the shots that were being fired by the robots. "I don't know if we can fight them all," she cried, "but there's a self-destruct system in the main control room where the TARDIS is."

Realising she was right made the Doctor grin at her like a child in a candy shop. Sure, he didn't exactly approve of blowing things up, but hey, if it could save the human race then why not? He had a soft spot for the place that Anna had once called home. "Right," he panted, nodding his head and giving an enthusiastic thumbs-up. This would be... fun.

Quickly, the foursome turned into the control room and slammed the door shut. Annabel left it to Rory, Amy and the Doctor to barricade the doors and keep them closed long enough for her to do her stuff. She wasted no time in darting to the control pad and typing at the keyboard furiously, clicking the odd button here and there. The Doctor watched on, fascinated with her handy work. She was good, he'd give her that much. But he'd never tell her that, her ego needed anything but a boost.

Soon she had the control pad flashing red, lights around the room blinking on and off in alarm. Annabel grinned, satisfied with her handy work as she stepped back around the control pad, getting a headache from all the noise. "Come on, you pansies," she laughed. "What are you waiting for?"

Amy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as she took Rory's hand and darted for the TARDIS. The Doctor waited just a fraction longer, completely enthralled with Annabel. She looked at him quite smugly and tugged his suspender. "Come on, you dingbat," she grinned. "Time to fly away with the madman in his box."

"It feels more like I'm flying away with a mad woman," the Doctor countered, smiling softly before stepping away from the door which he had forgotten was all that was separating the man and his companions from the cybermen. As soon as he was far enough away, one cyberman slipped through the door and pointed his gun at the Doctor, firing. Annabel screamed and shoved him out the way before ducking, not hesitating before she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the TARDIS. He had to thank his lucky stars that the woman was so observant.

"You nut!" she cried, slamming the door closed as Amy clicked a button on the control bad. The TARDIS began materializing and Annabel sighed, reaching up to run a hand through her hair. "Oh, you could have been killed," she continued, turning to look at her Doctor.

He wore a sheepish grin. "Could have," he said. "But I wasn't." Annabel rolled her eyes and he swallowed, his face falling slightly as the realization hit him. He loved her. She had saved him and he loved her and he was only just now realizing. How stupid of him to be so oblivious to the pounding of his hearts every time he set eyes on that doe-eyed, dark haired time lady who caused so much trouble.

In a swift moment, the Doctor had placed his hands on either of her cheeks and pulled her toward him, capturing her lips in a soft, rather nice (if Anna was to be honest) kiss. It was her turn to flail like the Doctor had done so many times before even meeting Annabel, her arms not finding their place as she wondered what the hell was going on. Admittedly, she liked it, though it took her a second of kissing to realise that much. After a second or so, Annabel placed her arms around the Doctor's neck and kissed him back softly.

She could get used to this.

Looking on at the snogging couple, Amy and Rory winced and exchanged disgusted looks. Sure, they had hoped for this, asking the Doctor to take them to every romantic time and place they could think of, but they never thought it'd be so... well... normal. The two felt like peeping Toms. Rory chewed the inside of his cheek and cleared his throat. "I guess we'll, ah... leave you two to it then."

With that, the two disappeared down the corridor, smiling smugly when in the comfort of their own room.

X

"_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every day, but all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime."_

Loving the Doctor was not an easy task at all, especially when the two were travelling with two companions and all that they wanted to do was be alone most of the time. Not that Amy and Rory were unwelcome, it was just that a little alone time for the adulteries that the Doctor was sure that the Pond's didn't know about would have been nice.

One day, they did get that time.

It had been three months since their first kiss after the cybermen, and many more had followed. They'd sneak in little pecks here and there and sometimes even just stop everything to be in each other's arms. Sometimes, they didn't even kiss. They'd just talk. The Doctor was fascinated every time Annabel had opened her mouth to say something, and he loved listening to her talk. She had a nice voice. Smooth and calming and she had this way of seducing him by biting her lip and mumbling things that the Doctor would blink at before a smirk would cross his face. She knew he'd remember the Pond's not a moment after that smirk appeared, but teasing was always fun. She'd love the look of disdain on his face and she'd saunter away after pecking the corner of his mouth.

One day, the Pond's weren't there.

The Doctor had dropped them off for a little time at home and at first, teasing the Doctor had become so natural that she didn't even realise she was doing it. She chewed her lip as he pressed around on the controls, her hands skimming across his back and eventually settling crossed over on his stomach as she wrapped her arms around him, chin on his shoulder. He looked at her, rather amused. "Pond's are gone, you know," he stated. "We have a TARDIS to ourselves." He attempted to be blasé about it all, casually suggesting that they abandon the control room for a more comfortable environment.

Annabel raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So we do." The Doctor spun in her arms and bent to pick her up in his arms, bridal style, which made her tip her head back and giggle. "You nut," she laughed, tensing as his grip faltered for only a second. "If you drop me, you're dead."

Making his way through the TARDIS halls, the Doctor located a large bedroom with bunk beds at the far end, which made Annabel chuckle. "Bunk beds?" she asked, and he nodded his head, grinning.

"Bunk beds are cool," he told her, setting her on the bottom bunk before crawling beside her, rather squished due to the lack of space on the bed. Perhaps this wasn't the best choice after all. Annabel didn't seem to care, though. She caught his lips in a kiss, cheekily nibbling his bottom lip.

"Very cool," she mumbled into the kiss, sliding her hand around his neck. The TARDIS beeped softly and dimmed the lights, causing the Doctor to smile against Anna's lips. For once, being 'alone' wasn't so bad.


End file.
